


Bloodstained Diamonds

by KProject



Category: Solitaire
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KProject/pseuds/KProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Four kingdoms stood on the edge of battle,<br/>One loving, one mourning, one rich, one poor<br/>The lords and ladies, the knights and chattle,<br/>All took up their arms and rode off to war</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bloodstained Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Four kingdoms stood on the edge of battle,  
> One loving, one mourning, one rich, one poor  
> The lords and ladies, the knights and chattle,  
> All took up their arms and rode off to war

Four kingdoms stood on the edge of battle,  
One loving, one mourning, one rich, one poor  
The lords and ladies, the knights and chattle,  
All took up their arms and rode off to war

The first was famed for acts of charity  
The second, for care in burying dead  
The third craved gems of size and clarity  
The last loved combat, and much blood it shed

Who once they called friends, they now called vile  
Broken and strained alliances crumbled  
As atop a hill, the armies piled  
Axes met swords, and downwards they tumbled

All shared one fortune when battle was done  
Noble or common, all dried in the sun


End file.
